


Let Go

by tryceratops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Natasha just needs to learn to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

It’s dangerous, it’s stupid, it’s weak. But it’s so wonderful. 

Every moment they’re together, pressed together beneath Darcy’s quilt, or beneath the duvet at whichever hotel Natasha has checked them into for the night (never Natasha’s apartment), limbs tangled up around each other, soft kisses being pressed onto each other, Natasha is aware of all the ways this could go wrong, all the ways it can, _will_ eventually blow up in her face. And she can’t bring herself to care much. It feels so right, in so many ways. 

The noise, almost a squeak, that Darcy makes as she runs her fingers down her side, the way her muscles twitch under Natasha’s hand. The way Darcy can always find the spot just behind her ear that, when kissed, sends shudders throughout her body. The way that after the sex, they will just lay together silently for hours, fingers entwined in each other’s hair. The way that Darcy is able to sleep so peacefully, even with a killer curled up inches away from her. It is all so refreshing for Natasha. It’s the breath of fresh air she needs, she craves. And she tries her best to space it out, to only come when she’s absolutely dying for a breath. She knows that every time she meets with Darcy she’s putting her at risk, marking her as important, as a tie, a weakness to be exploited. So she tries to hold back, but sometimes she just can’t help it. Darcy knows the risks, she’s a grown woman, she’s made her own decision about their relationship. 

But the fact that Natasha can’t always protect her, this girl who snores softly and evenly when she lays on her left, but louder than a sailor when she’s on her back, that terrifies her. The fact that at any moment someone could try to rip this girl from her, try to use Darcy against her, that is her worst nightmare.   
She never really sleeps during their nights together. She’s had too much training to be able to sleep with someone else in her bed, not with their limbs tangled up together. She needs to be awake, alert to be able to feel comfortable with the vulnerability she shows Darcy in every other way. But she doesn’t mind. A few sleepless nights here and there are a small price to pay for the benefits that spending the night with Darcy brings her. And she gets to see a piece of Darcy that no one else gets to. She gets to hear the snores and the grunts, watch as she twitches her way through a bad dream, gets to run a soothing had over her face to calm her. No one else gets to do that, and that makes every minute of sleeplessness worth it. 

So she can’t bring herself to care too much about how dangerous, wrong, stupid it is. She just has to make herself live in the moment, and appreciate what she has right now. It’s in her nature to analyze every what-if, to always know what could happen, to consider every possible outcome of every situation, but sometimes that’s just not practical, not fair. Sometimes she just has to let go.


End file.
